


No one

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Gangbang, Genderswap, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oblivious Dean, Older Sam, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to fuck Dean and he finds out the perfect way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is just a fan fiction so don't sue. This is my first work so don't hate. If wincest is not ur cup of tea then hit the back button, otherwise enjoy ;)

Sam, Dean and Cas walk into a bar in the middle of nowhere. It was a shady bar with a few truckers playing pool. They went to get drinks and sat on the stools. Dean was sitting between Sam and Cas. The bartender flashed a charming smile to dean and she blushed which caused her adorable freckles to look more prominent. Sam was watching her blush, Dean looked beautiful. Her pale skin was smooth and it had a natural glow in it. Dean was never a fan of makeup. She was naturally gorgeous. Freckles covered her cute little nose. Sam couldn't get enough of her. Then slowly his eyes trailed downwards to her neck and then her breasts. He watched her cleavage and the slight rise and fall of her breasts when she breathed. This made all the blood in his head rushing down towards his groin. He kinda felt dizzy. He was hard almost instantly, he had to see Dean naked, he needed it.  
Oh god his cock hurts so much.  
But his sister, his fuckin self righteous sister won't let him.  
He wanted Dean to kiss the pain in his cock better. _Suck it better._  
Oh god he needed it so much. He could make Dean feel so good if only she'd let him. He wanted to suck those tits till they were red and abused, he wanted to fuck her ass, her pussy, her mouth. He wanted to cover her beautiful pale neck with hickeys. But he can't because she wont let him. Why won't she let him? Oh god its driving him crazy. He just wants to bury himself inside his baby sister, is it too much to ask! Then suddenly he gets an idea. He looks at Cas and notices he was staring at her breasts too. He smirks to himself. "Dean I bet you can't get fucked by all these truckers here" he said. Dean feeling challenged said "Have you seen me Sammy I can get anyone I want in my pants". Sam's cock is aching badly now. He knew of course Dean can. "Well five bucks say you can't right Cas" he says. Cas takes the hint and says "yeah Sam right" .  
Cas winks at him. "Ten bucks, watch me" Dean says. She moves to an empty pool table and takes her jeans off, she folds it and places it on the table followed by her low neck V cut T-shirt. Suddenly every trucker's attention is towards Dean. As soon as she takes off her bra, truckers start laughing and nudging each other. One of them whistles. She takes off her panties and gets on her knees. Bare ass in air for everyone to watch.  
Sam feels like his cock is gonna explode.  
Dean's perfect body is just begging to be fucked. He thinks her ass, her pussy, her mouth looks so empty without his cock in it. He unzips his pants and adjusts himself on the bar stool. He looks towards Cas who is drooling. The leader of the trucker gang moves towards Dean followed by six more truckers. He grabs dean's head by back of her shoulder length chestnut hair and pulls so that Dean looks at him. He says "such a cock hungry whore you are" and all the truckers laugh "Look at those tits, hard perky nipples" and he pinches her left nipple. Dean moans. The sound goes straight to Sam's cock. He palms his cock through his boxers. The trucker says "I m gonna make sure you get used like you deserve whore".  
Another biker says "We're gonna fuck all your holes so hard you wont be able to walk slut". Then the leader takes his cock out and thrusts it into Dean's mouth hard. She gags and chokes. But she feels satisfied and aroused and so proud because she's gonna prove Sammy wrong and get fucked by all these truckers. The leader pounds in and out of Dean's mouth again and again. Then another trucker trusts his cock in dean's pussy from behind. "She's so tight, such a perfect little slut" he says. He comes inside Dean. Dean moans around the cock in her mouth satisfied by getting filled with cum. This leads to the trucker in her mouth thrust harder and faster and he cums all over dean's face. He steps back and another trucker takes his place and he thrusts his cock in deans throat in one go. Next trucker to take her pussy hurt like hell. He had a huge cock. She felt so full and complete being used like she craved. The guy hit her G spot n she came screaming around the cock in her mouth. Sam watched from behind and felt its a good time to take what he wants. Dean will never find out if he just fucks her ass from behind. He steps towards dean from back. The trucker cums in dean's pussy and steps back. Sam takes his spot and thrusts his cock in dean's pussy using other man's spunk as lube.Dean feels the huge cock in her pussy and she screams around the cock in her mouth. She feels like her pussy will get ripped apart, its so big. Sam feels the tight heat of her pussy around his cock. He thrusts harder and harder. Dean moans and the man in her mouth cums.  
Another trucker takes his spot.  
Sam puts a finger in her ass while thrusting in her pussy and she shifts to get more pressure. He smacks her ass. A trucker watching this smirks and says "Bitch not satisfied with just one finger" and everyone laughs. Sam thrusts two then three fingers without regard for her ass. Then he thrusts the fourth one in and dean screams. He takes all his fingers out from her ass and his cock out of her pussy. Then without warning he thrusts his cock in her ass. She whines and shifts uncomfortably. She has never felt a cock this huge in her life. She felt utterly used and full and tears pool in her eyes. Then the guy in her mouth cums all over her face. Then suddenly Cas arrives in front of her and thrust his cock in her mouth. Sam lifts her from back and he lays down on the floor placing her ass on his cock again. Cas pulls out from her mouth and thrusts his cock into her pussy. She feels so completely used. Her pussy and ass getting fucked side by side. Another trucker thrusts his cock in her mouth and fucks her face. All three of them thrusts harder and faster. Two more truckers place their cocks in her hands and she wraps her palm and fingers around the base of the cock and the truckers fuck her hands. The thrusts get harder and faster and Cas cums in her pussy. At the same time the trucker fucking her face cums. She moans and the sound goes straight to Sam's cock again and he cums in her ass. The two truckers fucking her hands cum all over her shoulder and neck. Sam quietly takes his cock out and zips up. Then quietly moves back to his stool and starts sipping his beer. He watches Dean. Cum dripping from both her holes and her mouth. She looks completely used and abused and so dirty. This is what she was born for. She's covered in cum from head to toe. Sam feels immensely satisfied at the sight. Cas sits next to Sam and watches Dean as well. The truckers pick her up and lay her on the pool table.They decide the whore isn't done yet. They pick up a beer bottle and thrust it into her ass. The trucker pounds the bottle in and out harder and faster. Two other truckers hold her hands above her head and suck on her tits. One of them decides to bite her abused nipple. She whines and first trucker who is hard again thrusts his cock in her mouth and says "you enjoying yourself whore? Our perfect little slut. You like being filled and used, don't ya bitch. Such a convenient hole to fuck". Sam feels his cock twitching at the sight again. He pulls his cock out of his pants and jerks off. He cums again watching dean getting used. Then someone picks up a pool cue and thrusts it into her pussy. All the truckers cheer. He thrusts it harder and faster hitting her G spot again and again and she cums. The biker in her mouth cums as well. They laugh and cheer and smack her ass a few times and clear. Leaving her utterly used and abused on the pool table. Sam and Cas go to her and Sam carries her bridal style and takes her to the car completely naked and covered in cum. He places her in the passenger seat. Cas follows them holding Dean's clothes. He gets in the backseat. Dean looks at Sam and says "Told ya Sammy there's no one who wont fuck me". She smirks and winks towards him. He smiles and says under his breath. _No one._ He smirks to himself and looks at Cas through the rear view mirror. Cas smirks at him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether u liked it or not. Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
